The present invention relates generally to a seat for an automotive vehicle and more particularly, to a seat lifter for use therein.
Various types of seats for an automotive vehicle have been proposed in past years. One is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,622 to Mathumoto et al. Another is disclosed in UK Patent Application GB 2 081 082 A to P.A. Rentrop Hubbert & Wagner.